Friends In the City
by danielsamuels128
Summary: What happens when Leni, Miguel, Fiona, Mandee and Jackie plan to celebrate the 10th anniversary of when they first became friends in the big city? Warning: Might not be suitable for hose under the age of 10. To be safe, this is the first story officially rated T.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

As some of you may have already guessed, I do enjoy making fanfiction stories based on this show. Every time I watch, some feeling inside me makes me wish I can meet Leni myself. Yes, Leni's my, what they call, waifu. Plus, we already got a taste of the lives of her friends: Jackie, Mandee, Miguel and Fiona. As I looked through online, some commenters actually wanted to see more of those guys. As much as I wanna help, putting them together in this fanfic is as close as I'll get. Those 5 have been friends for a while. In fact, in this story, it becomes 10 years since they first met. They plan to go celebrate, but what happens when their fun gets interrupted in a big city? Warning: Some scenes might be too scary for kids under the age of 7.


	2. Chapter 2- The Anniversary Arrives

It all starts one Friday afternoon in Royal Woods, Michigan. Leni was sitting at Lunch with her sisters: Lori, Luan and Luna. Those 4 made an agreement to have a table for them to enjoy lunch together.

"I just love being here with you girls" Leni said.

"Leni" Lori said. "You're practically with us every day".

"Which makes it even better" Leni replied.

"It is rather enjoyable" Luan said.

Just then, an announcement started coming over the speaker.

"Good afternoon students" the principal said. "I hope you all remembered before you leave, there will be yummy cupcakes for you to take with you. They're in honor of a unique occasion. As you know, students- Leni, Miguel, Fiona, Jackie and Mandee- have been friends for a long time. Well, this weekend will mark 10 years since they first met. There will be a party to celebrate this Monday. Until then, Leni, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel and Fiona, enjoy your anniversary. Also, remember to take a cupcake with you on your way out at dismissal. Thank you".

The PA system shut off.

"Oh my god" Lori said. "That's so amazing."

While they were continuing with their little sister time at school, the rest of Royal Woods High were in positive shock.

"Congratulations guys" Ruby said to them.

"Yeah" Benny replied. "That must be so special".

"I know" Miguel said. "Me, Ruby, Jackie and Mandee all remember the day we first met."

Enter Flashback.

A 7 year old Leni was walking out the girls' bathroom.

One of the students at that school said "hey look. It's Autism Loser Loud" which made most of the other students laugh at her.

"Please" Leni said while crying. "Make it stop".

She continued crying while hiding behind the corner across from one of the classrooms. That was when Miguel, Jackie, Fiona and Mandee came over. They saw what was happening.

"Miguel, you and Jackie get Leni to her next class" Fiona said to him. "Mandee, you're with me".

As Miguel and Jackie helped Leni to her next class, Fiona and Mandee went over to the other students.

"Hey" Fiona said to them. "Do any of you believe this is funny?"

"Totally" Mandee replied. "How would you feel if someone did that to you? Won't be so cool then, would it?"

The others shook their heads.

"We didn't think so" Mandee said in an angrier tone. "Now, walk off before we alert the principal".

While everyone else walked off, Fiona and Mandee hurried over to Jackie and Miguel to make sure Leni was okay.

Exit Flashback.

"Ever since that day, Leni became our friend" Jackie said.

"There was no way we would let anyone get away with hurting other people's feelings like that" Miguel added.

The other students knew it must have been quite a moment to remember.

At the Loud House, Leni, her siblings and her friends, entered an empty house.

"Guess the others ain't home yet," Luan said.

"Forget that" Jackie replied. "What are we gonna do for our 10 year anniversary?"

Luna suggested "why don't you spend a weekend away in another town?"

"What town?" Miguel asked.

"How about Great Lakes City?" Lori suggested. "I can drive you there".

The others were up for it.

"Great Lakes City it is then" Lori said.

"We should let our parents know" Jackie told them.

Lori understood. "Just be ready by 8:30 tomorrow morning. It's a long drive."

"We heard" Fiona replied. "Nuts. Leni, Miguel, we have to go or we'll be late for work."

"Then go" everyone except Leni, Miguel and Fiona said.

As those 3 raced off to work, the others looked at each other with excited looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3- To Great Lakes City

At 8:30 the next morning, Leni's group of friends were all at the Loud House waiting for her and Lori.

"Do you think she forgot about taking us to Great Lakes City?" Mandee asked.

"I hope not," Fiona said. "I even made me this city outfit for the occasion."

Fiona's outfit consisted of a bright blue skirt, aqua blue t-shirt, a denim jacket and cyan blue sandals.

"Cool outfit" Miguel said to her.

"Thanks," Fiona said. "Since we're going to the city, I figured why not find some clothing that fits just right for where we'll be heading off to. That was when Leni, Lori and Lincoln came downstairs. After saying hi to one another, Leni's friends couldn't believe what she and her 2 siblings were wearing. Lori was in the city outfit she wore in "City Slickers". If you watched that episode, you'll probably get a sense of why. Leni and Lincoln were also dressed in City Chic style. Special thanks to Grand Massa Spectre and his deviantart page for the designs.

"And I thought Fiona's outfit blew me away" Miguel said.

"Aren't they great?" Lincoln asked.

"They sure are" Jackie said. "But why is Lincoln coming?"

Lori answered "Lincoln and I have some friends over there that we'll be visiting while you guys enjoy your anniversary. Plus, I promised Lincoln he can bring a flippie drink to Ronnie Anne."

The others understood. With that, they got on the road.

While on the road, Lincoln said to Lori and Leni "brilliant idea to dress in these city chic clothes."

"Thanks," Lori said.

"I know, right?" Leni commented. "These clothes are totes perfect for a day in the city. Since it's gonna be a long drive, how about some tunes to pass the time?"

The others were so up for it.

"One thing though," Miguel said. "What music is great for a trip to the city?"

Jackee suggested "let's see what pop songs are on the radio."

"I'm up for some radio tunes" Fiona said. "What music though?"

"Today's hits?" Mandee asked.

Everyone agreed to pass on listening to today's hits because some of them are nothing but a pile of trash.

Leni then suggested "let's see what throwback hits are on the radio."

That was when 107.9 came on.

The one on the radio then said "are you ready to jam around the clock? We're back with more of your favorites from the 70's and 80's. It's Classix 107.9."

Once the music started, the gang started hearing "Walk Like an Egyptian" by The Bengals.

"I love this song" Miguel said.

He started off singing the introduction, but it quickly got Leni and Lincoln jamming too. By the time the chorus started to strike, everyone was singing along. It was one of those songs everyone knows and loves.

When they arrived in Great Lakes City, it was 11:40.

"My goodness" Jackee said. "That was quite the road trip, huh?"

"We know," Lori said. "I told you it was going to be a long drive."

Fiona and Mandee both took a whiff of the Great Lakes City air.

Fiona then said to the others "I don't know about you guys, but I am loving that fresh city air."

"Me too" Mandee commented. "Let's go check out the town."

With that, Leni and her pals strolled off to start having fun together in the city. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lori were arriving at the Casagrande family's apartment. The second they did, Lori gave a knock at the door.

"I got it," Carlota said.

She opened it and saw Lori and Lincoln.

"Hey guys!" she called out. "Lori and Lincoln Loud are back!"

She then let the 2 enter the apartment. It was a real honor for them to reunite.

After exchanging greetings and hugs, Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne "I even bought you your favorite. A grape flippie".

"Wow" Ronnie Anne said. "Thanks".

Lincoln and Lori knew they're gonna be busy with the Casagrandes, so we'll check in on them sometime later in this story.

Leni and her friends were enjoying their time together.

"This is just like when we were kids" Miguel said.

"I know" Jackee commented.

However, things were about to take a turn for the worse. This is why I said this story was gonna be rated T for safety. They stumbled upon a homeless teenager.

"Who's that?" Jackee asked.

"Let's go see," Leni said.

They went over and said hi.

"Hi," the homeless teenager said.

"Why are you crying?" Mandee asked.

The homeless teenager answered "my mom thought I was just a waste of time and space in her house. She wanted to have a baby boy, and instead, she got a girl. Growing up, my mom didn't feel as close to me. I always felt like she was all I had. She kicked me out when I turned 8 years old. I've been hiding away in the streets ever since then looking for a new home."

The others felt bad for her and wanted to help.

"Come with us," Miguel said.

They brought the homeless teen with them to a nearby store. They bought sandwiches, clothing, and a blanket to keep her warm.

"Thanks," the homeless teen said.

"No problem" Mandee said. "Good luck finding your new home".

The homeless teen walked off with a smile on her face knowing that someone brought a light of hope into her.


	4. Chapter 4- On Tragedy Boulevard

While strolling down the street, Leni, Jackee, Mandee, Miguel and Fiona were making up a cool dance.

"This is so fun" Jackee said. "I just love the way the city looks. Those buildings sure are tall".

"You can say that again," Miguel commented. "Do you think the city has a subway we can go for a ride on?"

Leni answered "well, Lori said there is. She tried to take on to 45th street, but like accidentally stepped on to one that runs express to 250th street."

"Oh yeah" Mandee said. "Carol gave me a map of the city. There's a playground at 88th Street, but the closest stop is 86th street."

"Let's go," Fiona said.

While waiting for the train, Jackee said to the others "I'm starting to have second thoughts about the subway. Some cities are full of tragic crimes."

"We got your back" Fiona said.

When their train arrived, they hopped on. The subway ride was going smoothly since the train they were on was making all local stops to 181st Street. At the 59th Street stop, one bystander got on and pushed Miguel out of his seat.

"Move," the bystander said.

"Hey," Miguel said. "I was sitting there".

Miguel tried to get his seat back, but the bystander knocked him to the floor.

"Told you this was a bad idea" Jackee said.

At 87th Street, Leni said to the others "okay, so some people are less respectful than others. Don't let one rude act ruin your good time."

That was when they saw someone holding a knife in its hand.

"I'm gonna go see what the deal with this dude is" Mandee said.

Just as she started asking for the man's name, the dude stabbed her with the knife and dashed off.

"Ow!" she said.

The others came over.

"Well?" Fiona asked.

"He got away," Mandee said. "And look. He stabbed me with the knife."

Miguel was able to pull it out.

"Thanks," Mandee said. "I'm not gonna let a little stabbing ruin our anniversary."

"That's the spirit," Leni said. "Let's go have some fun."

At the playground, the gang was playing hopscotch and swinging on the swings. Their fun was soon cut short when the dude who stabbed Mandee returned.

"Hey," the dude said. "Having fun with your dumb pals, are you?"

"You again" Miguel said. "What business do you have messing with my friends like that?"

"That's not your business," The dude said.

He then knocked Miguel down to the ground and gave Mandee a harder stabbing before dashing off again. Leni, Fiona and Jackee looked over and saw what happened.

"You 2 okay?" Fiona asked.

"I wish," Miguel said.

Both he and Mandee got bruised up again.

"Could this day totes get any worse?" Leni asked.

All they wanted to do was enjoy their friendship anniversary. They thought it was going to be over, but before all hope was lost, 2 superheroes came to the rescue. It was Ronnie Anne and her mom, also known as the Slick Skater and the Midnight Nurse.

"OMG!" Leni said.

"What happened here?" the Midnight Nurse asked.

Leni answered "it's the 10th anniversary of when we became friends."

Jackee added "so we decided to come out here to celebrate."

Miguel then said, "but this dude left me bea up with an injured head."

Mandee added, "and the same person stabbed me twice. We saw him dash off towards 91st street, but 2 of us are too bruised up to chase him."

The slick skater got an idea.

"Leni" she said. "You stay here with the injured. Jackee, Fiona, you 2 are with me. I'll help you catch that dude."

"Thanks," Fiona said. "Like we said, he's heading towards 91st street."

The 3 of them dashed off after the criminal.

"Let's start with some ice to cool down the pain," the Midnight Nurse said.

After icing down the wounds, she put bandages on the cuts they got. In a snap, Miguel and Mandee were feeling better.

"Thank you Midnight Nurse," Miguel said.

"No problem," she said back. "And happy anniversary to you."

The Midnight Nurse then rolled off. None of those 3 could believe what they witnessed.

Meanwhile, at 91st Street, the chase was on.

"Where is he?" Fiona asked.

The 3 girls spotted him stealing from one of the stores. He then scurried off again.

"There he is," Jackee said out loud.

"Hang on," the Slick Skater told the other 2. "This chase is about to get wild."

In a snap, the 3 girls raced after him. The chase continued up to 93rd Street where he continued west.

"Grab that recycled rope, Fiona" Jackee said.

Fiona picked it up.

"Great idea," the Slick Skater said. "Let's tie this bad boy down."

The girls caught up to him and did just that.

"We'll be taking that stuff," Fiona said.

The caught criminal then said "you may have busted me, but I know it's you Ronnie Anne Santiago. You may have a score of 90 at skating, but your score is still 0 when it comes to you being with your true love."

It hit Ronnie Anne, a.k.a. the Slick Skater so much, she said to the other 2 girls "now I'm the one that's gonna need the Midnight Nurse."

"Let's return this stolen stuff first," Jackee said.

After returning the stolen items, they skated off.

"Thanks for helping us stop that mean dude, girl" Jackee said.

"No problem," Ronnie Anne, a.k.a. the Slick Skater said. "Though, I still feel like it was for nothing. Did you see how he hurt my feelings?"

"Yep," Fiona said.

"Sorry this anniversary didn't go the way you wanted," the Slick Skater said.

"Maybe next anniversary," Fiona said.

Jackee then said "now, if you don't mind, is it okay if we return to our friends?"

Ronnie Anne, a.k.a. the Slick Skater, thought that was a great idea. With that, they skated off back to their friends.

Fiona then said to Jackee, "well, if flex tape can't heal the inner wounds Ronnie Anne has, maybe the Midnight Nurse can."

"Let's hope so," Jackee replied. "That was one hard burn. I'm really hoping that's the last tragic thing that happens today."

Luckily for Fiona and Jackee, it was. The same goes for Leni, Miguel and Mandee.


	5. Chapter 5: Turning the Bad Day Around

A few hours later, Leni and her friends were all back at the Casagrandes' apartment.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne's mom, a.k.a. The Midnight Nurse told them she'll be okay.

"That must have been one hard hit to the heart," she said.

"It was," Ronnie Anne commented. "The only good thing to happen today is Lincoln and Lori returning to visit. Did I mention their city chic styles are just as good as the ones Leni and Fiona have?"

"They are cool," Rosa Casagrande said.

Miguel then said to the others "10 years since me, Leni, Jackee, Mandee and Fiona became friends. All we wanted to do was come out here to celebrate, and all we got was to witness tragic crimes."

"This was totes not our day," Leni said.

The others felt bad for the 5 of them.

"Sorry your anniversary didn't go as planned," Carlota said.

"It's alright," Mandee said. "I just wish there was something that can cheer all of us up."

There was something like that. That was when Ronnie Anne's homie- Sid Chang a.k.a. The Silly Groover- came in.

"Someone in need of a cheer up?" she asked.

Miguel told her that someone did need cheering up.

With that, Sid Chang busted out some silly dance moves. The others began laughing. Sid Chang's silly dancing kept the gang laughing until their sides began to hurt.

"Thanks Sid" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah," Miguel said. "That makes our bad day not feel so bad anymore."

That was when the Harlem Globetrotters came in.

"My goodness" Fiona said. "You're the Harlem Globetrotters."

"That's right," they said.

The others could not believe they were in the Casagrandes' apartment.

Number 39 a.k.a. Orlando Melendez said to them "I hear some of you are celebrating an anniversary."

"We are," Miguel commented. "It's the 10th anniversary of when me, Leni, Fiona, Jackee and Mandee became friends."

Mandee added "but our day turned into a bunch of tragedy ending situations."

Number 2 a.k.a. Carlos English replied "we know. You're on the news."

After showing them what the Globetrotters mean, the others couldn't believe it.

Number 19 a.k.a. Saul White Junior said to them, "the mayor of Great Lakes City told us about it, and as our way of saying thank you, we got you guys these. You guys can celebrate your anniversary with us."

The others were super excited.

"Thank you," Leni said.

"We hope you 5 have a good time," Hector said.

"And that you Globetrotters come out with a big win," Lori said.

On the other hand, the Globetrotters had a different idea in mind.

At the big Globetrotters game, Lori said to the others "there is now way I can literally believe this is happening."

"I don't think any of us can," Frida Puga Casagrande commented. "I can't believe we get to watch the Globetrotters play, and not just on TV."

They were cheering and clapping for them. During halftime, Number 52 a.k.a. Nathaniel Lofton led the way in thanking Leni and her pals for helping that homeless teenager and for stopping that thief who left Mandee stabbed and Ronnie Anne heartbroken.

He then said, "speaking of Ronnie Anne, if she wasn't here tonight, she'll be missing this. 5 musical boys are here for their big halftime performance. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome 12 Is Midnight! Come on out boys!"

While they were doing their thing, Ronnie Anne and Sid Chang had 2 of the biggest smiles.

"This is the best night ever!" Sid Chang said to the others.

"I know," Lori commented. "You guys finally got your wish."

"This is amazing," Fiona commented.

"Could this night get any better?" Jackee asked.

For sure enough, it was about to get better.

With 10 seconds left on the clock, the Globetrotters needed one more basket to win. Nathaniel was going for it.

The announcer said to everyone watching, "Nathaniel's gonna do it with 5 seconds left. He's in. Can he do it for 3?"

He did.

"He does!" the announcer yelled. "Globetrotters win 112-109!"

The entire audience was blasting out excitement. Outside, they couldn't believe the night they were having.

"Best game ever!" Leni said to them.

"Nathaniel was on fire," Lincoln commented.

"And can you believe that halftime show?" Carlota asked.

"I still can't believe we got to see 12 Is Midnight perform," Ronnie Anne said.

"Me neither," Sid commented. "I even got their autographs for us. I kind of had extras. Here Leni. You and your pals can show everyone at school."

"Thanks," Leni said.

"Best anniversary ever," Miguel said.

The others were in total agreement. With that, they strolled off back to the Casagrandes' apartment. It was going to be a long time before any of them could crash for the night, so we'll just let them go out and enjoy it.

With the 10th anniversary ready to close out, there's still one thing I would like to know from you guys. What do you think the 15th anniversary of when Leni, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel and Fiona first became friends will be like?

The end.


End file.
